Computing devices, such as mobile terminals, personal computers or the like, may support a plurality of home screens. Each home screen may include one or more items, such as icons, that are selectable by a user in order to launch an application, access content or otherwise perform a function represented by the item. In this regard, items, such as icons, may represent, for example, applications, widgets, shortcuts, various types of content or the like. For at least some of the home screens, the plurality of items may be related in some fashion, such as by being related by subject matter, by frequency of use, etc. For example, a first home screen may include items associated with a user's work environment and a second home screen may include items associated with a user's home environment. While some of the home screens may share some of the same items, each home screen generally includes a combination of items that are different than the other home screens.
Because of the plurality of home screens, a user may find it challenging or at least time consuming to manage each of the home screens, such as to insure that each home screen includes the items appropriate for the respective home screen. In this regard, it may be impossible or at least difficult to move one or more items from one home screen to another in an effort to reconfigure a home screen. Additionally, the user may also find the creation of a new and additional home screen to be a time consuming process. In this regard, a new home screen may be created by presenting a user with a blank screen and then permitting the user to populate the screen with various items. However, the selection of the various items and the placement of the items in the newly created home screen may prove to be somewhat inefficient.